


Ride of a Hopeless Romantic

by Kitty_Sama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angsty Character, Crying, Existential Crisis, Just Things, Lots of vauge mentions of things, M/M, Song Fiction, i wrote this at 4 am, mentioned prostitution, not specific things, sad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Sama/pseuds/Kitty_Sama
Summary: Caleb Hawthorne has his problems and just can’t seem to get away from them





	Ride of a Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, It Me Shino, uuuh i wrote this at 4 am like two years ago but I’m still very proud of this, I hope you enjoy this too

    The sky was the darkest shade of blue which highlighted the brightness of the stars that twinkled gleefully above me. The air is cool around me nipping gently at my ears and cheeks turning them the faintest shade of pink now Matching my bare shoulders. The only thing that is covering me is a pair of thin shorts and a thicker blanket wrapped haplessly around my arms. Now looking down, I mutter a soft plea to the stars none as lonely as I had felt.

  
    “ Stars, Is this punishment or my true nature “ my voice cracks under the pressure of my thoughts

  
    “ I ran for a new start, yet I’m back where I started. Please, Stars tell me what I did wrong” my words fade off when my cheeks sting with warmth

  
    “ Damn” I curse realizing that i had been crying as I spoke. My breathing becomes hard as I curl up on myself my chest touches my knees and I wrap arms around my legs but that when I hear the door of the plain looking Trailer open and this night's lover peaks his head out of the doorway

  
    “ Caleb? What are you doing out here? It’s cold out there and who knows what’s out there, Come in Get Dressed. I make you some tea.” the Man spoke and I give him a Sweet lie of a Smile.

  
    “ Thank you, I’ll be in a moment. “ I tell him before he goes back inside thus I let out a sorrowful sigh as push myself back up onto my feet looking back up the Dazzling stars.

  
    I, Caleb Hawthorne, am a victim of Mistress Fate’s cruel plans, lost in a cycle of travel, fuck, get Paid, and move on. It’s a pitiful sight truly and it hurts but I hope one day Mistress Fate relents and lets me be free once again or I get tired of it and I end it all. But for now the stars I worship with so much thanks  remains the only thing I can Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I might continue this based off reseption maybe of if I feel like it
> 
> Please yell at me, im lonely  
> tumbr: imtogayforthis  
> insta: the_anime_satan  
> discord: some vocaloid fuck#9643


End file.
